Adam Winters/Transformation Gear
s, and Zi-O and Geiz's by him. *'Ganba Cards' are card-based weaponry that allow him to perform any of his own attacks. He is also able to use any signature attacks of whatever Kamen Rider's weapon he used. GanbaDriver.png|Ganba Driver 04B1627B-7CA7-4364-A3FB-997617EE93BC.png|KamenRide: Ganba CDE7CC68-CEDD-4841-8DD1-E789F62212C4.jpeg|WeaponRide: X - Skull= * , also called the , is his only Gaia Memory, enabling his transformation as well as powering his Skull Magnum gun. * '|ガイアメモリ強化アダプター|Gaia Memori Kyōka Adaputā}} is a special device that increases a Gaia Memory's power output tenfold. This version was created by Adam. * '|ロストドライバー|Rosuto Doraibā}} is the transformation device, which is shown used by him. It is a Second Generation Memory Driver and its design is the same as the Double Driver except it has only one Memory Slot to insert a Gaia Memory. Skull Memory.jpg|Skull Gaia Memory Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter.jpg|Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter Lost Driver.png|Lost Driver - Poseidon= * : The light blue shark medal used by him. * : The dark blue whale medal used by him. * : The dark red atlantic wolf-fish medal used by him. * '|ポセイドンドライバー|Poseidon Doraibā}} is a transformation device used by him. SharkMedal.jpg|Same Medal WhaleMedal.jpg|Kujira Medal WolffishMedal.jpg|Ookamiuo Medal Poseidon Driver.png|Posideon Driver - Astro= * '|アストロスイッチ|Asutorosuitchi}} (1-19), (21-29), (32-39) are used to transform regularly into Astro Form and give him Modules to help in combat. ** : Allows him to enter Elek States and arms him with the Elek Module Billy the Rod. ** : Allows him to enter Fire States and arms him with the Fire Module Hee-Hackgun. The Fire Switch's dormant ability is to absorb heat-based attacks to enhance its own. ** : Arms him with the Freeze Module. The Freeze Switch's dormant ability is which to emit super cold vapors to freeze liquids in a mere instant. It is also used to operate the Softonya Foodroid. *'Astro Driver' is a transformation device used by him. Astroswitches.png|Astroswitches Elek Switch.png|Elek Switch 20 Fire Switch.png|Fire Switch 32FreezeSwitch.png|Freeze Switch Astro Driver.png|Astro Driver - Dark Wizard= *'Darkness Wizard Ring': Allows him to transform into Dark Wizard. * : Activates his WizarDriver. * : Allows him to perform a Rider Kick. * : Allows him to help Gates in Phantom-caused despair by sending him into their Underworld through a Magical Portal to stop a new Phantom from being born. Destroying the Gate's inner Phantom will save their life, but also strips them of their magical potential as a side-effect to prevent repeated attacks. * : Opens a Magical Portal to two different locations. Typically used to retrieve the WizarSwordGun or Machine Winger. * : Creates an explosion of varying power wherever he points. * : Conjures a Magical Portal as a shield to block attacks. Looks identical to Haruto's Defend Ring. * : Allows him to enlarge his arms to hit enemies with. When used on the WizarSwordGun's Hand Author, it enlarges the weapon. * : Restrains a target with six strands of mystical chains. Looks identical to Haruto's Bind Ring. * : Creates corporal copies of him that move of their own accord. Looks identical to Haruto's Copy Ring, but functions more closely to his Drago Timer. * : Allows him to generate ice from his Magical Portal. * : Allows him to generate lightning from his Magical Portal. * : Allows him to control gravity wherever he aims his Magical Portal. * : Allows him to generate a stream of fire from his Magical Portal. * : Summons then powers the Purple Garuda PlaMonster. * '|ウィザードライバー|Wizādoraibā}} is a transformation device used by him. Darkness.png|Darkness Wizard Ring WizardBeltRing.jpg|Driver On Wizard Ring Kick Strike Ring.jpg|Kick Strike Wizard Ring Engage.jpg|Engage Wizard Ring Connect.jpg|Connect Wizard Ring Bombarda Maxima.jpg|Explosion Wizard Ring Defend.jpg|Barrier Wizard Ring Bigring.png|Big Wizard Ring Bindring.png|Chain Wizard Ring Copyring.png|Dupe Wizard Ring BlizzardRing.png|Blizzard Wizard Ring Thunder Ring.png|Thunder Wizard Ring gravityring.png|Gravity Wizard Ring Special.png|Special Wizard Ring DarkGarudaRing.jpg|Purple Garuda Wizard Ring WizardBelt.jpg|WizarDriver - Dark Gaim= * : Allows him to transform into Blood Orange Arms, equipped with the Dark Daidaimaru. Like the original Orange Lockseed, its number is LS-07 and it is Class A. * : Allows him to transform into Suika Arms, a colossal mecha-like form that is capable of assuming 3 different modes (Yoroi, Odama, and Gyro) and equipped with the Suika Sojinto while in Yoroi Mode. Its code is LS-10 and it is Class A. *'Lime Energy Lockseed': Allows him to transform into Lime Energy Arms. Its code is ELS-07 and it is Class S. * : Allows him to transform into Silver Arms, equipped with the Souginjou. Its code is LS-SILVER. Its voice is pitched-up to sound higher. * '|戦極 (センゴク)ドライバー|Sengoku Doraibā|lit. "War Culminating Driver"}} is a transformation device used by him. * '|ゲネシスドライバー|Geneshisu Doraibā}} is a transformation device used by him. Bujin Gaim Closed.jpg|Blood Orange Lockseed (locked & closed) LS-07-blood-orange-opened.jpg|Blood Orange Lockseed (locked & opened) Watermelon.png|Suika Lockseed (locked & closed) WLSOpen.png|Suika Lockseed (unlocked & opened) Lime.png|Lime Energy Lockseed (locked & closed) LimeOpen.png|Lime Energy Lockseed (unlocked & opened) LS-SILVER APPLE.png|Silver Ringo Lockseed (locked & closed) Souginjou on LS.png|Silver Ringo Lockseed (locked & opened) BujinGaimDriver.png|Sengoku Driver GenesisDriver.png|Genesis Driver Bujin Gaim FacePlate.png|Rider Indicator - Mashin Shifter= * : An enhanced Viral Core that summons the E-Circular and turns him into his Tune Shifter Cobra form, equipping him with the whip-like Tail Whipper. * : An enhanced Viral Core that summons the E-Circular and turns him into his Tune Shifter Spider form, equipping him with the pincer-like Fang Spidey. * : An enhanced Viral Core that summons the E-Circular and turns him into his Tune Shifter Bat form, equipping him with the crossbow-like Wing Sniper. * '|ブレードガンナー|Burēdo Gannā}} is a transformation device used by him, but also doubles as his main weapon in battle. Toy Spider Viral Core.png|Spider Viral Core Toy Cobra Viral Core.png|Cobra Viral Core Toy Bat Viral Core.png|Bat Viral Core BladeGunner.png|Blade Gunner - Shifter= *'Signal Shifter': Allows him to transform into Shifter. * '|マッハドライバー炎|Mahha Doraibā Honō|lit. "Mach Driver Flame"}}, or simply the is a transformation device used by him. Signal Turbo.png|Shifter Signal Bike MachDriverHonoh.png|Mach Driver Honoh - Zero Ghost= *'Zero Ghost Eyecon' is the personal Eyecon of Kamen Rider Zero Ghost. This Eyecon shows the letters ZG for its Startup Time setting, Zero Ghost's face on its Transformation Time setting, and a purple boot with energy surrounding it on its Move Invocation Time setting. * is one of Kamen Rider Zero Ghost's Eyecons themed after Galileo Galilei, the 16th century Italian astronomer, physicist, engineer, philosopher, and mathematician best known for being the first to observe the Rings of Saturn and the four largest moons of Jupiter thanks to him making some improvements to a telescope, which would be later be collectively named the Galilean moons in his honour. This Eyecon shows the initials GG on its Startup Time setting, a telescope and a crescent moon on its Transformation Time setting, and a moon trailing stardust on its Move Invocation Time setting. * shows the initials WS on its Startup Time setting, two silhouettes in side profile meant to invoke Romeo and Juliet on its Transformation Time setting, and another tilted shot of Romeo and Juliet on its Move Invocation Time setting. * shows the letter C for its Startup Time setting, a compass on its Transformation Time setting, and a shot of a carrack on its Move Invocation Time setting. * shows the letters FN for its Startup Time setting, a stethoscope on its Transformation Time setting, and a picture of a medical kit on its Move Invocation Time setting. * shows the letters NB for its Startup Time setting, a pair of horses and a pair of swords on its Transformation Time setting, and a saber with a gun on its Move Invocation Time setting. * is Kamen Rider Zero Ghost's upgraded Ghost Eyecon. It has only a Transformation Time setting which show Zero Ghost's face with fiery details. * is Kamen Rider Zero Ghost's upgraded Ghost Eyecon. * '|変身ベルトゴーストドライバー|Henshin Beruto Gōsuto Doraibā}} is a transformation device used by him. Zero Ghost Eyecon.png|Zero Ghost Eyecon Galileo Eyecon.png|Galileo Ghost Eyecon Shakespeare Eyecon.png|Shakespeare Ghost Eyecon Columbus Eyecon.png|Columbus Ghost Eyecon Nightingale G Eyecon.png|Nightingale Ghost Eyecon Touconboosteyecon.png|Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon ZeroGhostCompassion.png|Compassion Ghost Eyecon KRGh-Ghost_Driver.png|Ghost Driver - Genesis= * Gashat'|マイティノベルXガシャット|}} is used to activate the Novel Gamer. * '|変身ベルトゲーマドライバー|Henshin Beruto Gēma Doraibā}} is a transformation device used by him. Mighty Novel X Gashat.jpg|Mighty Novel X Gamer Driver.jpg|Gamer Driver - Scorpio= * : Used by him to Best Match with Gold and access GoldScorpion Form. * : Used by him to Best Match with Scorpion and access GoldScorpion Form. * : Used by him to access King Scorpion Form. * '|ビルドドライバー|Birudo Doraibā}} is a transformation device used by him. ScorpionFullBottle.jpg|Scorpion Fullbottle GoldFullBottle.jpg|Gold Fullbottle Build Driver.png|Build Driver }}